


Just A Little Longer

by KpopOracle



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: Haknyeon isn't ready to get up....Gender-neutral Reader.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Just A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fluff, enjoy!

It was the perfect afternoon for a nap. You usually don’t take one, even if you are feeling tired. It just feels like time lost.

But Haknyeon had had a tough week. They had been practicing for something, so he had only had a handful of hours of sleep over the past few days.

You were fine for the first couple of hours, sleeping with him in your embrace, his leg draped lazily over yours. But you were tired of sleeping, and you had a million nagging things in the back of your head needing to be done. Maybe if you were careful, you could get up without disturbing him.

The instant you moved, however, his hands grabbed onto your shirt. For being so tired, he was an awfully light sleeper.

“I need to get up,” you said gently. Haknyeon groaned cutely and shook his head.

“Come on, I need to get up,” you said, trying to use a bit more strength. Haknyeon groaned louder, shaking his head against your chest. He hugged you tighter, his leg that was lazily draped over you tightening around your legs. All that dancing had made him strong.

“Hak, I need to make dinner,” you said.

That got a response. He pulled back and opened one eye, studying your face in his sleepy way.

“Just a little longer,” he said in a slurred voice, tucking his head back to your chest, yawning and relaxing a bit again. “Hold me for a few more minutes.”


End file.
